Field
The disclosure relates to a system and method of detecting and preventing illegal inmate-to-inmate communications in a controlled environment facility.
Related Art
In current prison facilities, inmates are generally permitted to communicate, using the prison's communication system, with a wide variety of individuals both inside and outside of the prison facility. As such, inmates of a particular facility may be capable of communicating with other inmates, either in their own facility, or in other facilities. Even if direct contact is prohibited, such communication can still occur via an intermediary.
There are monitoring systems and methods currently implemented in controlled environment facilities. However, the ability of inmates to communicate with other inmates presents a number of challenges that are unique to a controlled environment facility and that are not sufficiently hampered by current monitoring and control systems.